


Madame 1,99

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange





	Madame 1,99

Era alta e magra. Tinha o rosto delicado e cabelos dourados. Podia ser modelo.

Andava pela calçada a passos ritmados, os cachos esvoaçavam ao vento, sob o sol das onze. Tinha uma expressão impenetrável. Não saberia dizer se estava feliz ou triste. Ou pensativa. Toda vez que eu a via, sustentava essa expressão blasé. Poderia muito bem ser uma modelo.

Bem sei que possui vinte anos e um marido trinta anos mais velho. Sei que gerencia uma loja de um e noventa e nove. Ignora os transeuntes e sempre mantém o olhar fixo no horizonte. Daria qualquer coisa para saber o que pensa toda vez que passa pela calçada em frente. Deveria ser mesmo modelo.


End file.
